


Belong to

by pari_gin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Claiming, he does stuff to you in public bc jealous, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pari_gin/pseuds/pari_gin
Summary: You better be ready for when Greed the Avaricious feels jealousy





	Belong to

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in like, what, two to three years? Also my first x reader smut? But I wanted to contribute to the Greed love

The lights of the bar were dimly lit around the room as the faint sound of chatter alongside music from a nearby radio filled your ears. The air around you lightly tickled your nose with the scent of tobacco and booze. You spied on the attendees of the bar, a variety of people, but that was to be expected on a Friday night. Men laughed at the front of the bar while others mingled around the area, leaning on walls, standing, or, like you, lounging on the couches.

You weren’t working tonight; Greed had decided to give you some time off, a plus for being close with the owner. Instead, the man himself was behind the counter, and you watched as he raised his large arms to shake the mixer, boasting and laughing as he chatted with the people seated in front of him. The corner of your lip raised as you watched him.

Close was the only way you could put a word to your two’s relationship. He was close with everyone at the Devil’s Nest, yes, but with you it was…complicated.

Meeting Greed had been a shock to you. Tall, muscular, sharp teeth, everything about the man—the homunculus—was loud. The furred vest, the pointed shoes, the leather pants, you definitely judged his fashion sense, but it surprisingly fit him. It’s been a few months since he first picked you up off the street and hired you, and already you knew a lot more to Greed than you had expected to learn. You knew of him being a homunculus, and you knew of his chimeras (there was no really hiding the group’s unnatural state, and Greed wasn’t really the most secretive person anyhow).

You two flirted, yes, but that was natural. You found him attractive, and he, being Greed, wanted everything. And you offered him everything. Anything you could. Him speaking of ‘owning you’ and the rest of his chimeras never seemed as dehumanizing as you might have thought it would. See, the thing was, the man did care, though it confused you as to _how_ he cared for you. You never spoke to each other as if in a relationship. You weren’t his pet, his lover, his friend…were you friends? You weren’t sure what you meant to him. And he didn’t seem to give his chimeras the same, well, _treatment_ he gave you.

The amethyst eyes turned your way, catching your gaze as you realize you had been staring. You lifted a finger in a wave. The corner of Greed’s mouth rose high in a smirk to you and winked. The guys he had been chatting with over the counter turned to see what the owner was looking at. The two men smiled at you, one of them whistling. Your face quickly turned into a frown as you turned away, glancing back just in time to see Greed’s upper lip turn to a light snarl, then went back to catch their attention. His body seemed a lot more tense.

“Wow, I think this may be the first time I’ve seen him jealous. Wrong sin, Greed.”

You turned your head to look at Martel, who had been sitting next to you.

“Or he could be pissed at those two for acting up,” you scoffed.

“Potentially both,” Martel laughed, laying her arms back across the couch. “But he doesn’t get that way when men gawk over _me_. Mainly because he knows I’m going to whip their asses, but…”

Looking back at her drink to swirl it, Martel took a swig while you thought to yourself. You debated her words in your brain, but before you could finish, a looming shadow made its way across you. Both you and Martel looked over to see a tall Greed peering down at you.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he rumbled, looking down at you through his glasses.

Looking towards Martel, who waved casually at the homunculus, he said, “Martel, could you go help over at the bar?”

Martel put her drink down as she sat up. “Sure thing, boss.”

As the snake chimera went over towards the counter, Greed took her place. Sitting next to you, he confidently stretched out his arms, one going behind your head. You allowed yourself to lean in closer to him, enjoying the company.

“Get bored?” you asked in a sarcastic tone, Greed catching it as he laughed.

“No, just tired of chatting with people I don’t give two shits about,” he responded.

Shifting a bit to turn more towards him, you lifted your eyebrow.

“Is that a compliment?” you teased.

Greed scoffed, blowing a raspberry off his lips as he then hooked his arm across your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. You laughed lightly, before you felt his lips touch your ear, his breath warm against your skin.

“Sure, if you’d like it to be,” he murmured, feeling shivers go up your spine.

Your whole body felt warm at the sound of his voice so close. The feeling of his body on your back also didn’t help much. He didn’t move his face away after the comment either, instead he pressed forward, nuzzling into your hair. You could feel him breathing in your scent.

“You look beautiful tonight,” he whispered, and you were surprised you could hear him past the chatter and music.

You were shocked as you felt his other hand travel across your stomach, overtop of the fabric of your shirt. His hand moved back and forth, going no father up or down as he then laid it to rest overtop of your ribcage, lightly rubbing his thumb across you. You began to heat up from his affections. Greed was affectionate, yes, but never this much in public. You grew embarrassed, but at the same time a bit aroused.

“I look the same as I do every night,” you replied back, trying to fight back with a bit of humor.

You could feel Greed’s lips smirk against you as you felt his lips lightly kiss the back of your neck. “Aw c’mon, I’m just tryin’ to be nice.”

You laughed lightly, but it turned into a gasp as his lips began to explore your neck more, kissing slightly harder and more wet as you felt his tongue trace your skin. What was he trying to do? You didn’t know Greed to be an exhibitionalist, and you weren’t sure if you were okay with his customers seeing you like this. It made you nervous, but your vision began to fog with lust. You flinched as you felt the skin of his hands on your bare stomach, his hand skirting underneath your shirt. An overwhelming feeling of embarrassment flooded your body, but too aroused to stop now, you decided to meet yourself in the middle as you turned your body to face him.

You frowned at the smirking face before you, but you couldn’t keep it for long as you smiled back at him. He swooped down to capture your lips in his. His hand had moved to your outer thigh, rubbing the skin there. Wearing a skirt, you tried to position your seating to where you weren’t revealing anything, but were still able to reach up to kiss him. Greed compensated as he bent down lower, kissing you more passionately as you felt his tongue push past the seam of your lips, moving against your own as his other hand cradled the back of your neck.

Actually, now that you thought about it, you don’t recall Greed ever kissing you in public, let alone this passionately. But as you felt his fingers entangle within your hair, you couldn’t bring yourself to care in the slightest. The warmth of his hand on your thigh and his hot breath against your lips was better than heaven.

“Hey, Mr. Greed?”

You wanted to whine as you felt his lips move away from yours, though his face was still a mere inch away. You couldn’t see the look in his eyes through his glasses but the corner of his mouth itched in annoyance as he turned over to Dolcetto.

“Sorry to interrupt but…we’re kinda out of rum.”

You clasped your hand up to your mouth, to hide both laughter and embarrassment from having Dolcetto interrupt the two of you. The thing was, Greed was very….protective over his alcohol supplies, and kept it locked up in his room so no one stole it. Downside was that only he could pull back stock when it’s needed.

Greed sighed out a growl as he got up, you following right behind. You tapped him on the arm as you sneaked around him to pull his key out of his back pocket.

“I got it, Greed. I don’t want the owner working more than he already has,” you said as you turned to head into the hallway that lead to his room without waiting for a response.

That, and also you needed a second to breathe after all that just happened.

But it didn’t look like Greed was going to let you have a moment to yourself as you heard him trail after you.

“Y/N, listen, you’re great, but I don’t trust anyone alone with my stash, you know that!” Greed shot back as you unlocked the door to his room, moving forward as Greed pursued.

“Besides…” he moved closer behind you as the door closed behind him, giving you light kisses on the space below your ear. “I don’t think we finished what we were doing when we were so rudely interrupted.”

Your body flinched as you turned to face him, his assault of kisses not stopping as he moved across your face: pressing them onto your cheeks, your nose, eyelids, and claiming every inch of skin he could with his lips. You laughed as he kissed below your jawline, his lips tickling your skin.

“Greed what has gotten into you?!” you laughed.

Greed chuckled as he playfully nipped at your neck, his sharp teeth causing you to yelp as you instinctively pushed at him. Either you were a lot stronger than you thought you were, or he didn’t have his balance, but either way Greed was taken by surprise and fell back. Your hand hit your mouth as you busted up with laughter, jumping to the bed and grabbing a pillow, knowing that he was going to get back at you for that.

Greed looked up at you, grinning. Though he was lower than you, the expression he gave you felt like that of a predator: hungry and craving. It made your heart do a leap in your chest as you gulped.

“Oh you’re in trouble now, baby doll,” he laughed, taking off his furred vest.

But instead of getting up, he grabbed at your leg, pulling off your shoes as he kissed and nibbled at your ankle. Your instinct was to pull back as you laughed, but his grip on your legs was too stubborn. He lightly bit at your leg as you protested, though there was no real weight behind your words, and Greed knew that. That was the reason he continued to kiss up to your calf, placing a chaste kiss at the back of your knee, and trailing up.

Your body began to heat up as his hands passed by his lips, his fingers moving over your skirt as his thumbs hooked underneath. Your skin trembled underneath him as he very slowly pushed your skirt further up your thighs, his mouth following in pursuit as your legs instinctively widened to accommodate his head. Your skirt was pushed back all the way to the point that your panties were revealed, his mouth taking its time as it traveled further up your inner thigh, stopping to wetly kiss your skin. His tongue trailed over the muscle as his lips latched onto your inner thigh, sucking the skin until a dark mark began to appear. He did it twice, another further up your thigh. You began to ache with need the further up he got, his face reaching so close to your pussy that you swore you would cry if he didn’t hurry it up.

His lips met the crevice between your thigh and sex, mouthing right over the edge of your panty line, a moan escaping your lips as you cursed yourself for sounding so needy.

“Greed— _ah_ —we can’t do this, we have to get back to the bar…” you were able to mutter out as he continued to kiss the same spot, your panties growing wet as his cheek rubbed up against your clothed slit.

You felt his hot, wet tongue trail up the edge of your panties, feeling the tip just slightly sneak under the fabric, gasping at the tiny bit of stimulation against your outer lips. He looked up at you, smirking to see what an absolute puddle he’d turned you into.

“Don’t worry…they can wait a few minutes…” he purred as he, finally, buried his face in between your legs, a moan leaving your lips as you heard him inhale deeply. “God, you smell so good…”

His hands held onto your thighs to keep them open as he mouthed over the cloth. Your hands moved to intertwine into his hair as you felt his hot breath over you. He pressed the flat of his tongue against you and lapped at the fabric, the texture of the cotton further stimulating you. Greed was always one to want your pleasure as well as want pleasure, but he never took things this slow. You weren’t used to it, and it made your heart swell as well as your pussy ache as he wrapped his lips around your clothed sex and begin sucking on it, his spit further soaking it.

“You taste so good too… Just relax, I’m going to take care of you,” he muttered.

Finally you felt his hands move further under your skirt as he hooked his fingers underneath your panties and began pulling them off at an achingly slow pace. As soon as they were moved past your ankles and your skirt had also been removed, Greed wasted no time in pushing his face back in between your legs and dragging his tongue slowly up your slit as if he was savoring as much of the taste as possible. The tip of his tongue traced over your outer lips, lapping up as much as he could. You were taken by surprised as you felt his tongue shove into you, gasping as he buried his face further. You moved back on the bed to rest on your forearm as you felt his tongue fuck you, continuously moving in and out of your walls.

“Greed… _Greed_ … I’m close…” you gasped.

His tongue moved back up to run tight circles around your clit as a litany of moans fell out past your lips. You felt his wandering hands sneak under the rim of your shirt, pushing up past your ribcage as both of his hands cupped your breasts, squeezing and groping them. Pressing his lips around your clit, he sucked on you roughly, looking up so he could watch your expressions change from his doings. Your hands grabbed a fistful of his hair and pressed him harder against you as you felt him groan around your pussy. Your breath got quicker as you felt yourself begin to grow closer, your core tightening as his tongue moved faster and faster against you.

Suddenly, you let out a cry as you released, his tongue still circling your clit as he brought you down from your high. You felt him slow down, to caring, slow licks against your sex that had you flinching with overstimulation. You lied back on the bed, exhausted as you saw him wipe his lips. Greed allowed the armor over his torso to disappear, kicking off his shoes as he then wiggled his arms underneath your body. He carried you up further on the bed and rested your head on some of his pillows. Then, in no time at all, he was back overtop of you, carding his fingers through your hair.

“You up for another round, hun?” he muttered to you as he lightly kissed your cheek.

You were still panting from the work he’d done, but you nodded. Your hands moved to cup his face, moving it so you could look at him. He mirrored you, his thumb rubbing the side of your jawline. It was almost hard to believe you two weren’t…

You pushed the thought from out of your mind as you reached up and gave him a chaste kiss. “Just go easy… I’m still sensitive.”

Greed understood as he moved down to kiss your neck. You wrapped one of your arms around him as the other moved down his body. Your hands stroked overtop of his leather pants, Greed grunting in response as you groped at the hardness you found there. Without warning, his hand grabbed yours, forcing you to stop your ministrations.

“Not now, this night is about you, okay?” Greed said sternly.

Your eyebrows furrowed as you looked up at him. “That isn’t fair. At least let me give you a blowjob for eating me out like a starved man.”

You saw a second of hesitation in Greed’s eyes as if he was considering the offer, but then shook his head with his signature toothy smirk.

“Another time. But right now, this is all you, baby.”

You smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss you hard, his teeth pressing into your bottom lip as his hands moved underneath your shirt to pull it up and over your head. His lips moved from your mouth, to your cheek, then neck, and collarbone. You felt his hot breath travel in between your breasts as he kissed the skin there before his mouth moved to your left breast and wrapped his lips around the nipple.

You moaned as you cradled his head in your hands, hips canting upwards as he sucked. He understood as he pushed his hips into yours, rutting against you. He brought his other hand to your right breast as he took a handful and squeezed. His fingers moved to trace your areola before pinching at your nipple just as he flicked the left side with his tongue. As he switched and circled the right with his tongue, his hand then traveled down your torso, back between your legs. Gasping, you felt Greed’s mouth go back up to your neck as his lips attached to your skin, sucking and creating multiple marks in places you knew you wouldn’t be able to hide.

“You know what I was thinking about when we were out there?” he growled into your ear as he rubbed his fingers up and down your lips.

You gasped as he pressed harder against your core. His finger then traced your entrance before pushing inside of you.

“I was imagining fucking you on that couch in front of those assholes and showing who you really belong to.”

Your body heated up as you cried, feeling his teeth pressing against your neck, wiggling his finger inside of you before beginning to thrust it into you. Your face grew red at the wet noise your body made as he added a second finger, pushing deep inside of you as you felt his palm press up against your clit.

“I don’t— _mm_ —think that’s the kind of bar we— _ah!_ —run…”

Greed chuckled into your neck. “Honey, I’m the owner. I can run whatever kind of bar I want…”

His fingers continued to thrust inside of you, separated and stretching you out as he scissored you. You were glad he took his time with preparing you. Taking him without any would be…well let’s just say it probably wouldn’t happen. You wanted to protest as his hand pulled away, but he then began to pull down his leather pants as he shimmied them down along with his boxers. You blushed seeing his cock, hard and dripping with precum as he leaned over to his end table to grab a bottle of lube. Giving his dick a few pumps, he then lined himself up against your entrance.

“You ready?” he asked, looming above you as he pressed forward.

You nodded as you prepared yourself for the slow press of him inside of you, gasping at the delicious stretch of his cock. He groaned above you, sweat beading on his skin as he panted.

“God, I’ll never get over how warm you are…” he gasped.

He allowed you to adjust to his length before pressing forward until he was fully sheathed inside of you, his hips flush against yours as you moaned at the feeling of him being completely inside of you.

Eyes closed, you were surprised by the feeling of fingers going behind your neck. You opened your eyes to see Greed holding his composure as he looked down at you. You were surprised by his tenderness. A lot of your hook ups had been in a lust-filled panic, rough and quick. But he was dragging this out, and…it made your heart throb.

“Are you okay?” he asked in a hoarse voice.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” you responded.

He smiled as he leaned in to kiss you as you felt his hips move back, feeling the drag of his cock along your walls as he swallowed up your moans. He distracted you by pressing hard against your lips, teeth clacking as his tongue thrusted inside of your mouth. The feeling of him pushing back in caused you to jolt in pleasure as he slowly began to pick up a rhythm. He wrapped his arms around your body and thrusted deep into you, making you whine as he picked up the pace. 

You felt his shield forming on his hands as his claws buried into your back as the rhythmic smack of his hips against yours began to fill the room. The feeling of his body being entirely pressed up against yours was a feeling you couldn’t compare to anything in the world. Greed moaned into your ear as he continuously pushed inside of you. He arched his back as he moved down your neck and pressed his face in between your chest as he grabbed your hips and pulled you towards him.

Suddenly you found yourself flipped over as he pulled out of you, before pushing right back in, your face pressed up against the pillows as he pounded you into the mattress. You repeatedly moaned his name as he responded with your own as he fucked into you with enough power that the bed began to creak. You felt his hand wander down your stomach as he began to circle your clit roughly, pressing hard up against it as his dick reached into the deepest parts of your body. You couldn’t even give out a warning, still sensitive from your previous orgasm, as your body convulsed underneath of him, his dick continuing to thrust hard into you as he drew out your orgasm with his fingers.

His thrusts began to stutter as he rammed into you unevenly, moaning louder than you’d ever heard him. If the Devil’s Nest didn’t know you were fucking before, they definitely knew now. He thrusted once, twice, three times before he buried his cock deep inside of you, his teeth sinking into your shoulder. His hips shoved up against you as you felt his dick throb, his hot cum filling up your insides.

He panted roughly as he laid on top of you, trying his best not to crush you. You had to admit though, the weight felt nice. He remained inside of you, slowly regaining himself. He began to kiss at your shoulder blades, licking the wound on your shoulder apologetically.

“That was amazing,” he panted out.

As he was about to get up, you quickly shot your arm back in a panic, grabbing onto his wrist. Greed looked confused as your red face turned from the pillow. You didn’t want this to end, you didn’t want any of this to be over yet. You didn’t want to ask this question but…you had to.

“Greed…I don’t mean to sound cliché but…what…what are we?”

Greed was clearly taken aback by the sentence, judging by his silence.

“Well, let me pull out first.”

Your face flushed red in embarrassment. Right. He slid out of you, and you felt his cum dribble out, whimpering slightly at the loss. In your head, you felt like you fucked up. You made it deeper than it needed to be. You messed it up. But he flopped over onto his back next to you, and he beckoned you over with a hand. Hesitantly, you climbed on top of him, resting your head against his chest as his fingers ran down your spine.

“Well—what do _you_ want us to be?” he asked.

You scoffed at the sentence, smiling. “Greed the Avaricious is asking me what _I_ want?”

You felt his chuckle rumble in his chest. “Everyone’s gotta have a little greed in them, don’t they?”

“Pfft, and jealousy apparently.”

“Hey now, c’mon, you can’t blame me.”

You grinned against his bare chest as you traced the odd red line on his skin.

“I…I’d like us to be more than this. More than just hook ups. I want to be with you,” you responded, your voice unsteady.

You looked up in him to see his mouth turn into a big grin as he looked down at you, running his hand under your hair to tuck it behind your ear.

“Then I’m as much as yours as you are mine, sweetheart.”

You grinned back at him, leaning in to peck his lips before resting your head back on his chest. And as you laid there resting, the smell of sweat and sex filling the room as you drifted off to the sound of Greed’s breathing, his fingers running through your hair, you wondered if you should thank those two men at the bar.

Then, you jolted.

“Oh shit, the rum.”


End file.
